HSDXD: Eight Thrones
by G3NET1XZ
Summary: Follows the original story with some of my own plotlines. Starts literally after episode 10 in season two (i do read the light novel by the way). Raiden a new student attends Kuoh academy and befriends Issei in a snap, but things become complicated after the arrival of an orginzation called the eight thrones. IsseiXHarem OCxHarem(Not Issei's)
1. Chapter 1: Unknown Storm

Unknown Storm

A/N: Hello everyone, I really don't have much to say besides the fact that I have read the light novels, so if anyone is an anime watcher your choice to read this. This story will be canon at some parts, and for those who read the light novel, you'll notice it. Anyways please enjoy this fanfic.

I do not own High School DxD all rights go to the creator. (I make no money!)

* * *

_~Year 1945 5__th__ of September~_

Two days after the Second World War, the world was in complete poverty. Humans were recovering from the massive destruction of the world. In this case, there were no more "Superpowers" anymore. Everyone was the same.

Both Gods and Demons alike observed the humans as they all struggle to rebuild this world. Both of these factions watched in horror at what humans are capable of… they could be kind and caring as angels, but it comes down to it, they can be brutal and deadly as a demon.

The Gods and Demons held a meeting to discuss about humans using sacred gear. This has been brought up before in the First World War, but nonetheless God stayed with his choice and trusted the humans with this power.

The other faction, saw this as an opportunity to take over the human race. This faction was known as the Fallen Angels. They started speaking about how God was foolish. Humans are just as powerful as we are. They're weapons are getting more and more advanced day by day.

The Demon Lords and the Gods were getting nervous and cut all ties from each other, thinking that one of them might try to do something.

Then it started.

An all-out war between Demons and Angels right after the Second World War. The two factions suffered terrible losses, and it only got worse when the fallen angels began to interfere.

_~1946 June 4__th_

"Rai… come out" A red haired girl wearing a European style dress was sitting on the top of Big Ben.

A boy instantly appeared with the girl. His face couldn't be seen as a hood and mask covered him.

"Did you get any information?"

"Yes… according to the London faction, they're seem to be two more extremist from the war, and…" The boy stopped mid-way and hesitated for a minute.

"And what?"

"Fallen Angels seem to be guarding them"

"Tch… I expected much, did they figure out who sent them?"

"As we all predicted, it was Kokabiel, although they found it strange that Azazel didn't interfere"

The girl sighed.

"Well what should we do?"

The boy looked confused for a few seconds.

"Are you serious? Weren't you the brains of this operation?

"Well isn't that rude? I am merely just gathering information!"

"I can't believe you're one of the thrones… you seem so… lazy…"

Her eyes twitched and she quickly grabbed the boy by his collar and began shaking him back and forth.

"I don't want to hear it from some kid who just joined us!" she was continuously shaking him back and forth, with his head flying around.

"_I can already see we won't get along… ahaha… he doesn't take jokes to well…"_

"It looks like you two are getting along well…" A voice was heard out in the open.

A gust of wind emerged in front of them, and a woman around the age of her mid-twenties appeared.

"Bella-senpai?" the red hared girl stopped shaking the poor kid and his flopped backwards.

Oddly his head snapped back.

"Yo! Bella-san how was your trip in Ita-?!" A knee went into his gut, and the shaking began again.

"Is that how you address a senior throne?! Huh?!" She was getting pissed again.

"There, there Eva no need to punish him…"

"But!"

"He may not look like it, but he is a strong child, maybe even more powerful than me"

"Heh?! That's impossible! How can a complete noob like him be more than you?!"

"_Insult to injury huh?!"_

"Well, don't worry about that… I'm here to issue orders… Rai-kun it seems you are needed in Japan… no further details."

Eva let go of Rai, who oddly turned serious.

"Bella-san, I don't have a good feeling about this… the message alone already spells out trouble."

"I feel exactly the same way, but everyone else is busy, trust me even Ven didn't want to issue this order."

Rai sighed and nodded.

"Well what's done been done… I'll head over there right now…"

Rai bent his knees and pushed of the tower soaring into the sky and disappeared within the clouds.

Upon arriving in Japan, his feet landed gently on the ground. Rai was near Hiroshima, and saw that it was still in complete chaos.

"Even after a year? Well… radiation, destruction, and trauma don't exactly disappear fast." Rai quickly jumped back in the air and headed towards Kyoto.

Rai quickly stopped and landed nearby a shrine. He saw Kyoto covered in what appears to be a barrier.

"_That dark purple aura… this feeling… it can't be!"_

Rai dashed forward with a sense of urgency.

As he was approaching the barrier, a part of it opened. It's like it expected him to come.

Rai cautiously walked through the barrier. The entrance enclosed behind him. Oddly enough, there was nothing wrong in Kyoto, everyone was behaving normally.

"Don't worry about the civilians Rai, as a Japanese god it would be strange if I attacked my own people."

"Izanagi, is this you're doing?"

"Hmph… I'm a god yet you leave out your manners, I guess your parents were no good huh?"

Rai twitched and clenched his fists.

"I wonder whose fault was it"

"Hm… I don't like this talk, why don't we change the subject? How about… Ah! Why are you here?"

"I've gotten reports of odd activity happening around Japan, cases of lost family members, people not aging once they're found… and most importantly, humans with sacred gears have been report dead and they're gears stolen."

"So?"

"Izanagi don't play with me, I know about this barrier inside out. People who are in this barrier are stuck within this time and do not age. Quite frankly with your power you change and shape reality and illusions."

"I'm not surprised you know, but more interestingly who told you?"

"My sister."

"Tch… that girl… so troublesome…"

"Well Izanagi? Why are you doing this?"

"_**I think I should handle this Izanagi…"**_

Beside Izanagi a black flame purged from the ground revealing a black cloaked man.

Rai readied himself, and sparks began forming on his hands.

"Who are you?!"

"Hm… haha… listen hear boy, Japan is crumbling down as we speak, as you know the war between the three factions are tearing apart this world, and Japan who just suffered a great loss."

"Then what's the need of killing innocent people?!"

"Killing? No, no, no my boy… were merely improving them…"

"Improving?"

"Those people were never killed… they were… enhanced" The man snapped his fingers another cloaked stranger appeared.

Without any hesitation the stranger attacked.

"What the hell?!" Rai quickly moved to the side.

"Hm… looks like I still need to make adjustments to him…"

"Adjustments?"

The stranger turned around and fired a large red beam at Rai.

"Damn it!" Rai's hand was covered in lightning and swiftly swung his arm up creating a lightning spiral.

The beams was easily deflected towards the sky and disappeared when it hit the barrier.

"Oh? That boy is interesting, to deflect the crimson dragons magical attack is quite impressive… I expected no less of your son Izanagi."

"Hmph… he's adopted…"

"Yes, yes my bad."

"Hey you! What did you mean by adjustment?"

"Hm…? Isn't it obvious? Adjusting his mind, body… everything!"

Rai froze.

"You're using them as experiments?"

"Now, now I wouldn't say experiments, I'm just giving their body more potential… it's a waste to see a weak body with such a powerful weapon…" The stranger began to laugh, "Don't you think it's worth it though? Japan needs this sort of power to protect itself... The demon lords, gods, and fallen angels have damaged half the world after you humans destroyed the other half."

"No… it's not worth it… your destroying it already… people are trying to recover as we speak, yet your taking away the last thing people wanted gone… as long as I am here I won't let you get away with it… god or not…."

Rai took of his hood revealing his amber eyes and dark blue hair; his left eye was also barely covered by his bangs. His hands began turning bright blue. Lightning sparks flailed around him. The lightning began forming around his body creating a cloak of lightning.

"Heh? So this is the 8th throne? Storm king?"

"I know his capabilities, don't underestimate him he did kill him after all."

"Hahaha… don't worry I know for a fact the he sealed his power, or at least most of it… he won't be a problem."

The cloaked stranger held out his palm and black flames emerged. Throwing the flames at Rai, it didn't look like it would reach him. With a snap of a finger the black flames dispersed into the sky.

Just seconds later black flames were falling from the sky. They're were too many dodge at once.

Rai's hands then gathered a large amount of lightning and summoned a small sized dragon that covered his entire body.

The black flames hit dragon as if it was a rainstorm.

After the black flames stopped the dragon immediately flew towards the stranger. As Rai snapped his fingers the dragon gave off a bright light, and exploded with black flaming lighting.

"Your kid is quite resourceful"

Quickly after the explosion the crimson dragon behind leaped at him with a crimson flaming sword.

"_That's!"_

Rai's hands swiftly drew out a lightning sword within a split second, and was able to block the incoming attack.

Rai managed to get a look at the strangers face. He saw dead emotionless eyes. It looks as though he wasn't conscious at all.

"S…S…Save m…me…"

"Huh?!"

From the stranger's voice it sounded like a boy.

"P…Please… kill… m…me…"

The boy's voice was shaking like crazy. He's losing his body…

"No, no, no… I thought you had more discipline then that…"

The stranger randomly appeared in front of the two.

"_When did he?!"_

As Rai was thinking he felt a some sort of liquid hit his face. He looked down and saw that the boy's chest was pierced by a hand.

"My goodness… and I thought you were a good candidate too… my, what a disappointment"

"Why… Why did you kill him?!"

The lightning blade deformed and covered both his hands and feet with lightning. His strikes became faster as he tried to land a hit.

Feeling pissed Rai clapped his hands together, and as his hands separated knives appeared and began homing in.

"Tch… this kid is still this strong?"

"You're not getting away that easily!"

Rai appeared behind the stranger in a blink of an eye.

"When did he?!"

Rai slammed his fist into the strangers back which caused a massive shockwave flowed by a stream of lightning from the sky.

The two crashed into the ground causing the ground to rupture and exploded, creating a small crater.

The smoke cleared and Rai returned back to his normal state.

"_Damn… I didn't think I would run out that fast…"_

Looking down at the man before him, he reached for his hood.

Interrupted by someone's hand griping onto his face and slamming him down with brute force.

"You didn't forget about me did you?" His raised his arms, as Rai's face was still in his palms, "I didn't know he took so much power out of you…"

Rai was too weak to speak.

"Now… time to extract this gear once more"

"_O…Once more?"_

Izanagi turned his head to the stranger, "Damn want number is that one?"

"That was the 100th one… each one of them were disposed"

"_What?!"_

Rage began building in his body.

Izanagi felt a strange aura coming from someone. He turned to Rai and was taken back by his yellow left eye.

Rai raised his right arm and directed against Izanagi and murmured.

"Gravitational force" As he spoke those words, his eye lit up and a great force pushed Izanagi back 200 metres.

The stranger had little time to react and was grabbed by Rai. He slammed him into the ground and sent a course of lightning down his entire body.

Emerging from the rubble Izanagi fiercely jumped back in.

Rai hurried to the dead boy and a gem in his palm formed. He placed the gem on the boy's body, and proceeded to cut open a wound in his arm.

"_This is my last chance… please work." _Rai raised his uninjured arm, "Izanami: Universal Sealing!"

From the ground spirits began flowing out of the ground, and the spirits gathered until it become one entity.

Izanagi stopped dead in his tracks staring at the woman whom he abandoned in Yomi.

Izanami had long black hair down to her waist. Nothing out of this world in terms of clothing. She was wearing white bandages that covered her entire torso, waist, and up till her eyes. She didn't have any legs, it was like a ghost pretty much… it's hard to explain okay?! Anyways, she quickly flew to Rai, who was writing incantations on the boy's body.

"Rai! Are you alright?! What's with these injuries?!"

"Mother, its fine don't worry about it… just help me get the sealing ceremony ready…"

"Rai… isn't that you're last?" Izanami was looking at the gem he had placed on the boy.

"I know it's my last, but I'm not about to let some guy take it and toy with other people"

"You don't even know the boy…"

"I know how it feels though…"

"I understand… If Ama-Chan was to ever find out about this… she'd be sad you know?"

Rai stayed silent. After finishing the last incantation, his pressed hard on the gem.

"Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear confirmed, proceeding for extraction… Salvation!" The gem began absorbing an abnormal red light following by a bright red light coming from the body itself.

Izanagi shook his head and proceeded to interrupt.

Izanami noticed Izanagi and looked at Rai.

Izanagi began forming a black ball, and was gathering energy and at an insane speed. It was getting bigger and bigger every second.

"Extraction complete…" Rai felt a hand on the back of his head, he turned his eyes and saw Izanami, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry… this is for your own good…" Izanami swiftly took the gem from his hand.

"_Heaven please… please take care of this well"_

The gem disappeared in a gold light.

"Good night Rai"

"Stop!"

As Izanagi released the ball, a blinding light came from Izanami's palm and engulfed Kyoto. The light could be seen from every city in Japan.

_~June 8__th__, 2013 Underworld~_

"Captain!" A worker called out to his boss.

"Whats' wrong?"

The worker pointed at a strange shining object. The captain took a pickaxe and chipped the remaining pieces of rocks.

"It's buried underground?"

_~Surface Kuoh Academy~_

The crackling sound of thunder, and the shots of lightning could be heard from the academy.

"That's strange… it was perfectly sunny out today." A brown haired boy was walking down the academies hallway with six others.

The blonde haired boy spoke up, "It looks like it's going to rain as well"

"The weather isn't really important right now, now let's hurry before were late." A crimson haired girl spoke two the two boys, who had an uneasy feeling.

The crimson haired girl opened the doors and there were people sitting and standing patiently. The four sitting at the table were some of the most powerful beings in his world. The crimsoned haired man is Sirzech's Lucifer, to his right was Serafall Leviathan, both who are demon lords. The one sitting on the right was Azazel, the Fallen Angel general. Finally in between the two was Michael, the archangel who replaced god after his death.

"Allow me to introduce them. This is my little sister Rias Gremory and her peerage. They also helped during the attack by Kokabiel."

"Ah, thank you for your help, I really appreciate it" Michael had a very gentle smile on him, which didn't surprise much people.

"Well let's get this show on the road shall we?" Azazel spoke care free and wasn't ashamed to show his lazy side.

Issei showed anger and irritation at his behaviour but was held back by his blonde haired friend.

"Kiba…"

"We shouldn't be acting rashly Issei-kun, try to calm down."

"I don't think you realize how serious this situation is Azazel. We are talking about the fallen angel faction attack both the demon and angel factions we need to properly sort this out"

"I already did… I sent the white dragon emperor to clean this up, and now Kokabiel is frozen and locked up in a frozen chamber, he won't be getting out anytime soon."

"Azazel, I heard the reason Kokabiel refuses to listen to you is because…"

"He is not satisfied with the end of the war, and I told him we wouldn't continue… especially after the Kyoto incident"

"An unsatisfactory leader? You should have kept a better eye on him."

"Everyone has problems Leviathan-sama… all of you should know that"

*DOOOOOOOONG*

A huge crack of thunder surprised the group. The lightning in the sky was flying in second by second. Heavy rainfall unlike any other was bestowed upon Japan.

The lightning strikes began interfering with the lights in the room. The lights were flickering like crazy.

Everyone became a little more nervous.

"Issei, can you see if there is any information on the radio?"

"Yes" Issei went over to the side and turned on the radio.

"_**So far nothing can be said about the storm, the only thing we know, is that it is originating from Shimane… Residents says that the storm started near the shrine of our god Susano'o"**_

"Susano'o… The God of Sea and Storm… something must be aggravating him…" Sirzech's for once looks very frustrated.

A magical circle appeared on the floor, a messenger quickly ran to Sirzechs.

"Maou-sama, there is something urgent happening in the underworld!"

"What?!"

"Like on earth were getting the same exact weather and severity"

"When did this happen?!"

"We got reports that it came from one of the mines."

"Which city was it near?"

"K-Kyoto my lord"

_~Underworld Mine~_

The mine was completely caved in, workers were either knocked out or too weak to move. The crystal holding the human inside was beginning to crack. The boy was able to let out a murmur.

"Su-Susano'o… h-help…"

In the skies of Japan, three people were afloat in the clouds.

"Why did you two come along as well?"

"To see my own brother causing some unknown ruckus in Japan… plus when I got up towards the sky… I was blocked by your lightning…"

"Tsukuyomi… no need to be so angry…"

"Amaterasu why are you here? I thought you hated the dark… or night"

"She heard that you might know where little Rai is at, and she came rushing over" Tsukuyomi looked at Amaterasu and proceeded to put sunglasses on.

"Why are you putting sunglasses on?!"

"Too bright…"

"Anyways… I rushed over here because I haven't seen him for 70 years!"

Tsukuyomi titled down his glasses and stared at Amaterasu…

"Suuuureee…. Ah! Bright! Too bright!" he quickly put back his glasses.

"Those two…"

"_Don't worry Raiden… I'll come save you for sure"_

* * *

A/N #2: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I apologize if it's messy and a little rushed, I didn't write for quite a while and became a little rusty. If you are reading this right now, I thank you for reading my story. Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2: The Dragon and The God

The Dragon and The God

A/N: Hello everybody, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Thank you for taking your time to read!

A/N#2: As you are reading this there will moment where I will put a * on certain names. This means that there is additional info on certain type of character (most of them mythological creatures, places, etc.). Why? To give you guys a better understanding of this character and why I chose this character. Plus you get to know more about other countries mythologies.

I do not own High School DxD, all rights go to the creators

* * *

_~Underworld Mine~_

"The cave has been cleared our Grayfia-sama!"

A silver haired woman wearing a maid outfit entered the collapsed cave.

"Where did this exactly happen?"

"This way my lady!" a middle-aged devil worker led Grayfia and some devil soldiers inside the cave. As they got deeper shards of the blue crystal began to appear in front of them. They arrived at the central area where some devil scientists were examining it.

"Did you guys find out about anything yet?"

"Yes we did Grayfia-sama, as you know the subject escaped before the guards came, but we found some odd readings…"

"Odd?"

The scientist nodded and showed her a reading from a computer. The line graph of a god's power was fluctuating up and down.

"So… it was a god that was stuck inside the crystal?"

"Possibly Grayfia-sama"

Grayfia placed her hand on her chin and began thinking. She looked down and saw a piece of the crystal, and picked it up.

"Do you mind if I take this sample to Sirzech-sama?"

"No, by all means take it if you wish"

"Thank you very much, you guys can take a break if you wish, we'll tell you if we need anything else"

"Yes ma'am!"

Grayfia exited the cave along with a few soldiers. She stopped in her tracks and turned her head towards her right. She saw a shadow that quickly disappeared behind the cave.

_~Kuoh Academy Gymnasium~_

Three Shinto Gods appeared before Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel, and Michael. The four them were more surprised than scared. The rest of them were a bit terrified, more so for Susano'o. Although Issei was staring with a perverted ace at Amaterasu for… well he's still doing it.

Susano'o didn't necessarily look intimidating, you can't really see his nose and mouth as it was covered by a black mask. His hair was dark blue and his eyes were black, he also has four sheathed blades by him. The group felt his deadly aura, which probably caused them to be frightened.

Tsukuyomi had more of a modern look to him. He dresses like a North American, although a little more stereotypical though. His hair was as white as the moon and a little NY hat, his eyes can't be seen since he is wearing sunglasses. He didn't really care about the people in the room… rather he was sitting on a couch playing PZVITA.

Amaterasu had a beautiful white dress, with long blonde hair. Even at night it was shining like the sun. If anyone knows about pretty girls, it's Issei, so there is no need to say how beautiful she is. Unlike the other two, she gave people a more relaxed feeling.

"Susano'o what is the meaning of this? You are causing trouble in Japan"

"Sirzechs, before I apologize for my actions… I heard that you found a certain somebody in the underworld."

"So? What does it have to do with you?"

Tsukuyomi fingers stopped and placed down the PZVITA.

"Sirzechs don't play dumb, there's no way Susano'o would come down here I it wasn't important. Also, this is Japan, don't think just because you're a Demon Lord, you can use that tone to everyone" Tsukuyomi took off his sunglasses and glared at Sirzechs with his white eyes.

Amaterasu grabbed Tsukuyomi's shoulder.

"Calm down Tsu, I'm sure he meant no disrespect."

"Yes, I'm sorry for my rudeness, bit I need to know, what does that person have to do with you?"

"You were told no? That storm that hit Japan and also in the Underworld were the exact same synchronicity as mine"

"What?!" Everyone jumped in surprise, even the leaders were shocked.

"You mean… who ever started that storm in the Underworld was at the same level as a Shinto god?" Rias was a little taken back.

"Correct it was on the same level as mine, but I only know one person who can pull off a storm technique like me… my younger brother"

"You have a little brother?"

"Yes we do, our little brother Raiden"

"Raiden? You mean the God of Lightning?"

"Yes, I and Raiden are very similar, since lightning is also a part of storms, it's not surprising if Raiden can pull it off. However… I can differentiate between natural storms, or storms created by others. I taught Raiden to reach that level as a communication technique, and now I've received it… from the underworld." Susano'o walked up to Sirzechs.

"I'll ask this once… Did you or did you not find anyone?" Susano'o eyes moved to the right, "Grayfia, huh?"

"What?" Issei looked beside and Grayfia appeared from a magical circle.

"Grayfia? What are you doing here?"

"Pardon me Sirzech-sama, the researchers in the cave said that the person has fled. All that is left are some strange crystals." Grayfia held out her hand and a sky blue crystal gleamed.

The three Shinto Gods looked at the crystal peculiarly, and began walking away.

"Susano'o where are you going? I have yet to answer you"

"It's alright Sirzech-sama, we've got all the information we need."

The three gods disappeared in a flash.

"Susano'o, could it possibly be…"

"I have no doubt about it… were going to Yomi…"

"As I thought…"

_~Underworld~_

"I'm in the Underworld huh?" Rai took a peek at the city, "To many people around here… and I can't go back with all those soldiers…"

"_My last chance is to use the magic circle… but it'll we'll deplete all my remaining power… damn it… how long was I sealed?!"_

"I've got no choice…" Rai placed his hand on the ground and a blue magical circle appeared below.

Back in the cave.

"Uh… sir…"

"What is it?"

The worker pointed at the crystal. It started to turn black and was melting into some black goo. A white mask was formed by a part of the black gunk, as the rest formed into a liquid body.

"W-what the hell is that?!"

The black goo body began looking around. Its head nastily turned 180 degrees, and its body deformed into a worm like shape and left the cave.

"Sir… I don't think we get paid enough for this…"

"Were in the underworld… and we still get freaked out by this… I need a vacation…"

"God damn… I didn't know it would take this long." The magical circle was unstable, the amount of magical power was not enough.

As the circle finally stabilized, Rai heard a noise coming from the bushes. A black monster appeared and attempted to attack Rai.

Rai wanted to move away but something was preventing him. He suddenly felt pain on his right hand. He looked to see and saw a skull like tattoo forming on his hand with six Magatama encircling it. He then heard a familiar voice within his head.

"_I'm sorry Raiden, as much as I love you, I can't let you enter this world without sealing your powers, please understand"_

"Damn it!"

The black monster fused itself with Raiden Magatama seal on this hand. The black monster also wrapped its remaining black aura onto his hand creating a black leather glove.

Raiden's head began to swirl and lost consciousness. The circle he made before managed to teleport him out of the underworld, and towards the upper world.

"Mmmff… What happened?" Rai opened his eyes… he was falling… from the sky.

"Holy Sh**?! What the F**k?!" Rai was struggling to get a hold of himself in the air, "Why do I feel so damn weak?!"

Right as he said that his right hand began resonating and spoke to him.

"It's because your powers were sealed by lady Izanami"

"This voice? Shikome*?! I should have known it was you…"

"What was that you little brat?! What the hell was that supposed to mean?!"

"_Tch… Now I know why that name was given to you…"_

"Sorry about Shikome! Can you do anything about this?!"

"Yes I can, but brace yourself!"

A black aura began escaping from Rai's hand and heading straight towards the ground. The black aura began forming a black cushion.

Rai lucky landed on it and was unscathed.

"Whew… Thank you Shikome, I owe you…"

"No problem!" The black cushion deformed, and Shikome reformed into a… woman?

"How the?!" Rai looked at his hand and it still had that black glove on him, "How did you gain that form if you're not?"

"That was the seal I carried from your mother, I was supposed to watch over you…"

Unlike the myths, where it says that Shikome is a foul women… most people thought that it meant her appearance… it actually meant her attitude… she is a very rude person… despite being a beautiful demon… she has a horrible attitude.

"You know, Raiden… Last time I saw you were such an adorable little boy… now that you've grown up… it still hasn't changed…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!"

"Ugh… Anyways… where are we?"

Shikome flew into the air and noticed a sign.

"Raichi! Were in a place called Kuoh Academy"

"Kuoh Academy?" Wha- Stop calling me that!"

"Why not?" Shikome suddenly jumped and hugged Raiden.

"Jeez, Shikome… I know it's been a long time, but I'm sixteen already, stop treating me like a kid… rather start treating people with respect…"

"Eh?! I don't want to!"

"That's why people gave you your name… because you treat others so badly!"

"I treat you well don't I?"

"I mean other people!"

Shikome became a little sad, "Ok…"

"_Shikome isn't a bad person… she's only bad to other people, she's kind of like a little sister to me… mostly because I'm the only one who actually visits my mother…"_

"Who are you two?"

The two turned around and saw eight people standing before them. The one that spoke was the red haired woman.

Rai took notice of one of the people in the group.

Hey boy with the brown hair"

"Me?"

"Whats your name?"

"Hyoudo Issei… why?"

"Hyoudo-san huh? My name is Mikoto Rai, by any chance are you the Seikiryuutei?"

The group was surprised by his assumption.

Issei himself got a little jumpy and his gauntlet appeared.

"How do you know that?"

"Hmm… You're the new master of it?" Rai looked into Issei's eyes" Rai crossed his arms, "Hmm… you look pretty weak for the new wielder… but-?!"

Issei attacked in rage.

"Issei?!" The red haired girl shouted in surprise.

"Who are you calling weak?!"

"Whoa… Hey, hey you didn't even let me finish!"

"_Issei wait a moment… you shouldn't attack so recklessly"_

"Ddraig? Why not?!"

"_Issei this boy, is someone you should not take on right now… he is powerful"_

"I can't just let him make fun of me!" Issei charges in at full speed and power.

"_Issei!"_

Rai's eye narrowed and went into a fight stance.

"Shikome it seems like you didn't seal off all my powers"

"I never said the seal was perfect…"

Rai placed his right palm over his left clenched fist. As if he was pulling a blade out, a lightning whip formed on his hand.

In one swift movement Rai covered a five metre radius around him. Rai shot the whip right at Issei and it wrapped around his body from the waist up.

A blonde haired boy came in running with a black and white blade.

"Let go of him!"

"Hm?" Rai used his left hand and created a short blade of lightning blocking the blonde haired boys' downward attack.

"Xenovia!"

"I know!" Now a blue haired girl was charging at him, though Rai didn't really seem concerned, rather he looked annoyed.

"God damn, another one?!"

"_Hmph he got no arms left he's wide open"_

"Raichi, I think she's thinking that you don't she's thinking that you are wide open… I think"

"Speak normally!" Rai looked a Xenovia, "Don't underestimate me!"

Xenovia went for the strike, and surprisingly… Rai blocked it with no effort.

"His legs?!"

A blade of lightning was created on his ankle and stretched at least a metre.

"Well… I guess it's time to finish this…"

Rai used his whip and threw Issei high in the air.

The two were quickly distracted and within a spilt second, Rai kicked Xenovia from underneath, and sent her flying up.

"Xenovia!" Kiba rushed towards him with great speed, "Why you!"

Rai disappeared from his sight.

"What?!"

Rai suddenly appeared behind him, "Whoa, nice speed, but not fast enough!"

Rai used an uppercut to his chin, and again sent the third person flying in the air.

"Akeno!"

"Yes, Buchou!"

A woman wearing a shrine maiden clothing flew up into the air and prepared to attack.

Rai noticed her but quickly ignored her. He swung his arm and his whip went straight into the air.

"Got you!"

The three whom he knocked into the air were bunching up close together. Even before they could react, a lightning whip encircled all three of them.

Rai pulled back his arm, and the three came down and crashed.

"Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, are you alright?!"

"I'm alright buchou…"

"You'll pay for this!"

"Oh? I didn't want to do this, but your guy attacked me first…"

Shikome suddenly appeared behind the red haired girl.

"He's got a point you know?"

Startled she attempted to hit her, but she disappeared.

"How about we make a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yeah, you let me go, and I'll let your peerage go"

"How do you know this is my peerage?!"

"Oh, please… this has been going on for generations… I know a peerage when I see one"

The red haired girl bit her nail, and thought for a few seconds.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course!"

"Alright… Akeno come back."

"But…"

"Come back"

"Yes…"

"See? Wasn't hard was it?" Rai's lightning whip retracted and disappeared as the tip neared his hand.

"He actually let us go?" Issei was genuinely surprised.

"Hey! I'm not some stupid antagonist from some Hollywood movie!" Rai sighed and turned around, "Seikiryuutei… before I go, let me tell you something."

Issei looked up at him.

"I said you were weak, simply because that's how we start off as… you don't naturally start off stronger than others. Although, I do believe you have the potential to be stronger, and just by that look in your eyes… I can tell"

"Really?"

"Of course… because those were the eyes I had once… the eyes of courage, and the will to protect others."

Rai was beginning to walk away.

"Um, Excuse me?!"

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

Rai looked surprised, and Shikome went up to his ear.

"You can't tell him your real name can you?"

"Don't worry…" Rai turned back to Issei and shouted, "Mikoto Rai!"

"_You said you're real name?!"_

"Heh… I said don't worry, not don't worry I won't tell him"

"You stopped halfway huh?!"

"Mikoto Rai, huh?" Issei happily smiles and shouts back, "Hyoudo Issei!"

Rai smiled back, "Nice to meet you Hyoudo-san, I hope we meet again!"

"Yea!"

Kiba looked at Issei strangely, "Issei-kun, why do you look so happy?"

"I look happy because, I saw who I need to surpass… my new rival!"

"ACHOO" Rai rubbed his nose.

"What's wrong Raichi?"

"Nothing… I thought I just felt something burdensome… and annoying…" Rai then looked at Shikome, "Also… stop calling me Raichi!"

"Hahaha, no way Raichiiii~"

_~Meanwhile The Shinto Gods~_

"Ughh… I'm guessing mother saw us coming?" Tsukuyomi looked troubled and sat on the ground.

"Can you blame her? Rai-Chan is the only one who actually sees her"

"Well I guess we have to go through by force!" Susano'o summoned a huge lightning blade in his right and left hand.

The demons had stopped being aggressive, and began to move back.

"Did they get scared?"

"No…" A woman's voice was heard from the cave.

"Mother?"

"You children don't have the right to call me that…"

"Yes, Izanami-sama"

"You're here about Rai-Chan… is that correct?"

"Yes, Izanami-sama"

"Very well… First you must come in… I can't talk to you three like this…"

The three gods nodded and entered the cave hesitantly. They suddenly felt a strong force pulling them in.

The three of them fell into Yomi and landed on… lush green grass…

"My goodness, you're gods and you can't even enter Yomi with calm aura… Even your little brother could do this by himself…"

"Sorry Izanami-sama… rumours get around you know?"

Izanami sighed and sat on a chair.

"Well? What do you want to know?"

"What happened with Raijin? What happened to him back then?"

Izanami clenched her fists, and slightly bit her lip.

"Something painful… and something I regret…"

* * *

A/N#3: Thank you for reading! Sorry it took so long, I've been reading a lot of manga lately and got lost with the flow. You guys understand right? Everyone has that phase… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that chapter!

P.S. If you want to know what Shikome is please read below.

Yomotsu Shikome: Roughly translated into Foul women. Created by Izanami who lives in Yomi. After Izanagi ran in fear of Izanami's appearance she grew angry and sent Shikome after him to bring him back. Now in mythology Shikome are generally thought of nasty women inside and out. In this one I decided to make her a beautiful woman, with a bit of tsundere personality, and a habit to tease people. I hoped you liked this little tidbit. If I'm wrong on any of these facts please let me know!


End file.
